


A Smelly Situation

by ClosetFetishist



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Farting, Femdom, Fetish, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-26
Updated: 2007-09-26
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClosetFetishist/pseuds/ClosetFetishist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can Danny Phantom get Johnny and Kitty back together before she destroys dating for everyone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Smelly Situation

"Sam! Sam!" Danny shouted as he flew about Amity Park.

"Whoa, whoa man, why are you yelling?" Tucker asked, calling to him from the sidewalk just outside Nasty Burger.

Danny flew down and met his friend.

"I'm looking for Sam, I gotta talk to her."

"Well I 'm sure she is at her house, no need for you to yell through the city to her."

"Right, yeah, okay, see you later Tucker."

"See ya man!" He yelled as Danny flew off again, in a hurry towards Sam 's house. "Man, that boy has got it bad."

Danny flew towards Sam 's front door when he saw movement in an open, upstairs window he passed. He cautiously floated back to the window where he spotted the very sexy, very naked Sam stepping into the tub.

"Oh my gosh! Sam....she 's...she 's NAKED!" He said, practically yelling.

Sam turned around and looked toward the window. "Hello? Hello? Danny? Is that you?"

Danny had quickly ducked away but he also went invisible, just in case. He said nothing, he knew Sam would be pissed at him for seeing her naked. After a few seconds, Sam shrugged off the noise and proceeded into the tub, entering with a soft sigh.

Danny returned to looking through the window. "I should really stop watching," Danny said to himself in a whisper. "But, I can 't; she 's just so hot. And when am I ever gonna get a chance like this again? Besides, what 's the harm, there is no way she can see me any ways, not in invisible ghost form."

Danny slowly lowered his hands and began masturbating as Sam continued bathing in the tub. Suddenly, a huge, loud rumbling sound came from the tub and a large bubble emerged from the top of the water. Sam sighed contently and smiled. Danny stopped for a second.

"Ugh...that is disgusting...but she is still smoking hot," Danny said as he resumed to jerking off.

Danny got close to his climax when an awful smell entered his nostrils.

"Oh god," he said, gagging, "What is that?!"

He thought nothing more of the smell as he kept on masturbating, with more vigor now trying to finish, but the smell kept getting worse and worse. He stifled a few choking coughs as he continued to work on himself but within a few seconds it became too much and Danny gave up before he could get off. He reached up to cover his nose but it was too late. Danny 's eyes rolled back in his head as he passed out from the wretched stench. He fell and landed smack hard on the trash cans below, making a terribly loud ruckus, and transformed back to his human self as he lie there, lifeless. Sam, startled by the commotion, exited the bath and threw a towel around her self. She looked down at the sidewalk from her window and saw Danny laying there. With a look of anger she rushed off, quickly threw on her normal attire, grabbed Danny, and dragged him into her house.

With a splash of cold water on his face, Danny immediately woke up. He recognized his surroundings as Sam 's room. Danny tried to move but he soon realized his wrists were taped to the feet of Sam 's bedposts and he was on his back, lying on her floor. He tried to break free but the tape held strong. Sam walked up and stood, towering over Danny, her arms crossed, looking down at him, an expression of anger on her face.

"Heh hey, Sam! What's up?"

"Don 't 'what's up' me Danny, what did you think you were doing?"

"What do you mean? What happened to me?"

"Don 't play dumb, I saw you out there. You were watching me bathe. Do you think I 'm stupid?!"

"Of course not Sam, not at all."

"So, then admit it! Admit you were outside my window watching me while I was naked in the bath tub."

"I...um..."

"Yes?!"

"Okay, I admit it, I was out there, watching you and I 'm sorry."

"Thank you Danny. I 'm glad you admitted your mistake without me needing to lead you into it."

"So...uh...what? Is that it? Can you undo these ties now?"

"Of course not, you think you can just apologize and everything will be fine?! You watched me...NAKED! No, my dear Danny, you must be punished," Sam declared as a wide grin spread across her face.

"Punished? Punished how?" Danny asked, a hint of fear in his voice as he looked directly into the menacing eyes of Sam.

"Oh don 't worry, you 're just about to find out," She said as she turned and walked away from Danny a bit. "You know, being a vegetarian is the only way to live because animals do not deserve to be raised for our nourishment..."

Danny rolled his eyes. Oh great, she 's gonna torture me with her environmentalist crap, he thought.

"...however, being a vegetarian has some bad side effects." She approached Danny again, and knelt down by him touching her hand to his cheek. "Of course, today," she said, smiling, "those bad side effects are quite an advantage."

"What do you mean?" Danny asked, perplexed.

Sam said nothing. She pivoted in her crouched position, presenting her backside to Danny 's face. Under Sam 's plaid skirt, Danny saw that the ass region in her purple leggings had been cut out, exposing her naked ass to him. He wondered if that was the case with all her leggings, he had never seen her wear them without her skirt. Without another moment of hesitation, Sam draped her short skirt over Danny 's head and lowered her ass on Danny 's face, sitting full weight.

Danny, completely caught off guard, started to trash around but he could not get free.

"Stop squirming, Danny! You can 't go anywhere; you just have to lie there and...SNIFF MY FARTS!" She said, laughing as she released a terrible SBD.

The hot and disgusting air blew against Danny 's face and straight into his nose. Danny squirmed and moaned under the horrible potency of Sam 's gas.

"Oh come on, Danny. It 's not that bad," Sam said, punching Danny hard in the gut. "The fart from the tub, that could kill a person at point blank range but not this, you big baby."

With that Sam farted again, PRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBB! Danny was forced to sniff all of the monster; his face pressed right up to Sam 's naked ass.

"Ahhhhh!" Sam sighed. "That 's it, breathe in all my veggie gas," she said, mussing Danny 's hair as she ran her fingers through it.

After a few torturous minutes, Sam rose off Danny 's face, allowing him to breathe. Danny immediately gasped and took big breaths of the smelly but vital oxygen around him. Before his need was fulfilled Sam put her butt back near Danny 's face.

"Oh god, please, no more Sam. Please!" Danny said, pleadingly.

"Stop your whining and," Sam sat down on Danny 's face again, "get yourself used to being under my ass. I may start do this to you regularly," she said, laughing.

Another terrible fart exploded out of Sam 's ass and into Danny 's tortured nose. BRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPP! Danny squirmed and moaned loudly for this one.

"Please...ugh...Sam....stop! I may die under....here!" Danny managed to choke out from under Sam 's ass.

"Maybe. You wanna see if you can?" Sam asked, seemingly with legitimate wonder.

"No! Please!"

"Then shut up and sniff this!" Sam said, releasing another SBD.

The fart seemed to be never ending as the wind continually blew into Danny 's face and the smell was god awful. Danny thrashed about violently, trying to get free of the stench but it was useless. He was stuck sniffing Sam 's terrible gas for as long as she wanted him to.

The torture went on for about a half an hour with Danny nearing unconsciousness numerous times.

Sam rose off Danny 's face once again and stood up. She turned and looked down, smiling evilly, at her helpless and very tormented friend turned fart slave.

"Are you ready for this to be over?"

Danny nodded, weakly.

"Alright then, you just have to taken in my farts one last time, okay?"

"Please, no Sam, no more please, I 'm sorry looked at you naked. I 'll never do it again." Danny said, nearly crying.

"Good boy, but this is my punishment and I decide when it 's over, not you," Sam replied, angrily.

Sam walked over to her dresser and pulled out a sock from her drawer. She returned to Danny and stuffed the sock in his mouth.

"Just to make sure you get all of the funk of this last attack," Sam said, laughing.

Danny pleaded, with his eyes and incoherent yells, one last time for Sam to stop this but Sam was not listening; she had already turned around and squatted near Danny's head. She then proceeded to place both her hands on Danny 's chest and press down on his stomach, forcing Danny to breathe out. Danny 's eyes widened and his muffled pleadings turned to muffled screams as Sam 's naked ass approached his face. Sam continued to prevent Danny from inhaling as she sat down on him. A few seconds passed as Danny desperately felt the need to take a breath and Sam just laughed as Danny fought and thrashed about. Just as Danny felt like he was going to pass out, a huge fart erupted from Sam 's ass. BBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPTTTTT! And with that, Sam released Danny as he desperately sniffed at Sam 's terribly tainted air, the only air that existed in the crevice of Sam 's derriere. Sam leaned to the side just a bid and farted again. BBBRRRRRRRAAAAAAPPP!

She laughed hysterically after this one. "Oh man Danny, I almost feel sorry for you."

Danny, still struggling for air, continued to deeply sniff the terrible gas as he began to feel lightheaded.

Sam farted again, PRRRRPP! "Almost, is the key word there," she said, giggling.

A few seconds later, Sam no longer felt Danny breathing in her ass nor was he struggling. Danny was unconscious. His torment was over...or was it?

Danny 's eyes slowly opened. He soon realized he was still in Sam 's room but on something soft; Sam 's bed, he soon realized. He turned to his side to see Sam laying right next to him, twirling his hair.

"What the hell are you doing?" Danny asked, angrily.

"Watching you sleep," Sam said, in a cutesy voice.

Danny got up off Sam 's bed.

"What 's wrong?" Sam asked.

"What 's wrong!? You just farted on my face for the past...however the hell many minutes it was and now you are acting like we are boyfriend and girlfriend. I mean seriously...what the fuck!?"

"Oh come on Danny, admit it, you loved being under my ass, sniffing my farts."

"Are you insane? I did not."

"You must have because you could have left at anytime by just going ghost I 'm sure."

Danny paused. Why the hell didn't I think of that, he thought to himself. Did I really enjoy her farts or was I just totally out of it and nothing thinking clearly?

Before Danny could sort it out his watch communicator rang. It was Tucker.

"Danny!"

"What is it Tucker?"

"Where the hell have you been, I've been calling for the past hour?!"

"Sorry Tuck, I was...incapacitated." Danny replied with disgusting. He looked over to Sam who smiled and waved at him daintily.

"Whatever, Danny you need to get over to the mall! There 's a ghost emergency going down right now!"

"Slow down, what emergency?"

"I don 't know much about it but what I do know is Kitty is going on a rampage over there!"

"Kitty? Alright, I 'll be right there."

Without another word to Sam, Danny went ghost and flew out of Sam 's house, heading towards the mall.

"Good luck!" Sam yelled as he left. She smiled as she let out a fart while sitting on her bed. "I definitely got to do that to him again soon."

 

Danny arrived at the mall and briefly watched as the shoppers raced out all the mall exits. Danny flew in and narrowly missed getting hit by a planter. It didn 't take him long to find the rampaging Kitty, near the mall 's jewelry store.

"Hey! What are you doing, Kitty? Why are you destroying the mall?"

Kitty turned to him, rage was apparent in her eyes, "Why? Why not Ghost Boy!"

She rose a bench from behind Danny with telekinesis and smacked him with it, sending him flying.

Danny, recovering from the attack, went into attack mode but it was useless, Kitty blocked everything he sent her way. He figured he better talk the usually docile girl down.

"Kitty, you are not usually like this, you wanna tell me what is wrong?"

Upon hearing this, Kitty halted her rampage. "What?" She asked.

"I said, what 's wrong Kitty? Why are you so enraged?"

"Jonny left me, says I 'm too rude."

"Rude? How so?"

"He says I fart to openly and freely."

Danny paused. This was a little too much of a coincidence but then he remembered this was Nickelodeon. "Well if that's his attitude then who needs him?"

"Really, you think so?"

"Sure, what right does he have to say over what you can and can 't do especially with your own bodily functions?"

"I think you are right."

"Absolutely."

"And you know what else? I think all women can do without their men telling them what to do?"

"Uh...yeah, sure Kitty," Danny said, with a slight bit of concern.

"I should free all women from their bonds."

"Uh...what do you mean?"

Kitty began waving around her arms, casting her spell. "I 'm going to make all the women in Amity Park incredibly gassy. If I don 't need a man, no woman does."

"No wait...don 't do that!"

Kitty was just finishing her charm by the time Danny responded, "It 's too late, it 's already done. Thanks for making me feel better."

"Wait! Kitty, undo that hex, please. It 's going to cause a lot of trouble."

"Men could use a little trouble, I think. It 's time for women to become strong."

Kitty began to fly away with her new found happiness but she stopped suddenly and turned around. She saw Danny, still floating there. She quickly pointed her ass outward, hiked up her short skirt, and quickly flew backwards toward him.

"Hey, Ghost Boy!" she shouted.

Danny turned and was met with Kitty 's green fishnet covered ass in his face. She grabbed his head and held it against her butt. Danny tried to push Kitty away but she held him too tightly.

"That 's it Ghost Boy. Keep fighting, I like my men to put up a pointless struggle."

Danny could not believe he was stuck on this side of a woman again, the hour hadn't even past since his last encounter and here he was again. My face must be a female ass magnet, he thought to himself.

"Oh boy, Jonny may not appreciate these but I 'm sure you will, won 't you?"

BRRRRPPPPPPPP! Kitty farted directly into Danny 's face and he was forced to smell the terrible stench of it. It was not nearly as bad as the gas Sam produced but it certainly wasn 't any picnic either. He fought, uselessly, to get away.

"Look at you, fighting like crazy for more gas," Kitty said, laughing. "Well I don 't want to disappoint you."

Kitty grunted loudly and produced another rude sounding fart. PRRRRRRRRAPPPPPPP!

"See, how could Johnny not love this?" Kitty asked, smirking.

After about a minute of being held tight against Kitty 's smelly ass, she released Danny and flew off without so much as a word to him as he floated there, gasping for breath.

 

Over the next week, Kitty 's hex "reeked" havoc through Amity Park. Hotel room sales soared as families were forced to leave their uncontrollably gassy female members at home to suffer alone. The school had to be evacuated after five students fainted from the terrible smell that constantly hung in the air.

"This is terrible," Danny said, walking down the hall towards the exit.

"What are you talking about Danny," Tucker replied, holding his nose. "School got canceled, this is great!"

"Yeah, for now its great, but how are we gonna live with this?"

"Giant fans in all the buildings?"

"That 's a stupid idea. Maybe I should go talk to Johnny, get him back together with Kitty."

"Whatever you gotta do man."

 

Danny found Johnny at his usual biker bar hang out in the Ghost Zone.

"What do you want?!" Johnny greeted Danny with as he approached his bar stool.

"I want to talk to you about Kitty."

"Yeah? What about her?"

"Why did you guys break up?"

"She farts, man. She farts like a freakin ' man, that 's not cool. A man 's gotta have a feminine chick."

"Who says that?"

"Me...and my friends."

"Do you really believe that because her attitude never seemed to bother you before?"

"Yeah, but now it 's different."

"How so?"

"It just is, alright!? Get off my back!"

"Come on Johnny. You love her, don 't you?"

After some thought, Johnny sighed, "Yeah, I do."

"So why did you break up?"

"The guys were given me a hard time and stuff..."

"Forget them, what makes you happy?"

"Kitty!"

"And what about her unladylike attitude?"

"Who wants a chick who is lady like? Those chicks are stuck up and prissy."

"Then go get her back man!"

"I'm gonna do it, thanks Ghost Boy."

"It's Dann....aw...never mind."

 

Danny waited at the bar. An hour or so later, Johnny and Kitty arrived, arm in arm. Johnny immediately saw Danny and approached him.

"Thanks again man, you helped me get back my girl."

"No problem Johnny, I just want you two to be happy...oh and if you could remove that hex, Kitty, that would be great."

"What? Oh yeah, sure." With a wave of her arms, the hex was gone.

"Thanks Kitty, well you two stay happy...please."

Danny began to fly out when Kitty stopped him.

"Hey, Ghost Boy! Sorry about that thing...you know...at the mall."

"Don 't worry about it, you were mad, I understand. The only thing I worry about is that hex might have screwed up a lot of relationships."

"Maybe, but if their love was true they 'll find a way to get back together."

"You think so?"

"Sure I do, it worked for me," Kitty said with a smile.

She walked away, back to the love of her life.

Danny stood there, thinking about what she had said. His watch beeped loudly and he looked down to check the time. My god, he thought, I gotta get back. It 's almost time for Sam 's bath.


End file.
